


Leonard Snart imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Leonard Snart imagines from my tumblrs





	Leonard Snart imagines

Snart had you pressed up against the wall of the cargo bay in the waverider after sneaking off from the rest of the team.

His lips nipped down your neck, his hands fumbling with the buttons of your jeans.

“How quickly can you cum,” he said low.

“Let’s find out,” you smirked.

Snart grinned before kissing you again, taking your hard cock out of your boxers and stroking hastily.

He got down onto his knee’s, licking up the shaft of your cock.

Wrapping his lips around the tip he teased you, your head thrown back against the wall.

“Snart,” you moaned.

He took you further into his mouth with ease.

Bobbing his head back and forth one of his hands snaked up your shirt, raking his nails down your stomach.

“Fuck,” you groaned.

You heard echos of your teammates voices bouncing off the walls meaning they were nearby.

Snart quickened his movements, trying to make you cum faster and it worked.

In seconds you were cumming into Snart’s mouth.

As soon as you were finished Snart got up from the ground, wiping his chin with the back of his hand as you hurried to fix yourself.

“Hey guys, what are you doing down here?” Ray asked with Jax and Sara by his side.

You looked at Snart nervously not sure what to say.

“Just looking for some privacy in this AI ridden time trap,” Snart said sarcastically.

“You two just had sex didn’t you,” Sara sighed.


End file.
